The invention relates to an assembly which comprises a constant velocity joint and a receiving part. The receiving part serves to receive the outer part of the constant velocity joint.
DE 40 42 390 C2 describes a constant velocity joint with an outer part which is produced as a solid formed part and is approximately annular in shape. The annular cage comprises a hollow spherical inner face. The cage is axially slotted, so that it can be mounted on the spherical outer face of the inner part. Furthermore, the cage comprises a spherical outer face which is enclosed by hollow spherical partial faces of the outer part, so that, for mounting purposes, the outer part is axially divided, as a result of which there are obtained two annular segments. After the inner part, cage and outer part have been mounted, the unit is inserted into a receiving part which encloses the outer face of the outer part. A rotationally fast connection between the outer part and the receiving part is achieved in that the receiving part is formed into recesses in the outer face of the outer part. There is thus obtained a positive, form-fitting connection.
It is an object of the invention to provide an assembly having a constant velocity joint and a receiving part, which assembly permits a lightweight design of the constant velocity joint.